godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
God of War: Betrayal
God of War: Betrayal, also known as God of War Mobile, is a 2-dimensional side-scrolling hack-and-slash video game based on the previous games in the God of War series, released on mobile phones June 20th 2007 by Sony Pictures Entertainment. Chronologically, it takes place after God of War, although it was mistakenly reported that it followed God of War II. Recently, God of War: Ghost of Sparta was announced for the Playstation Portable, which equally takes place after God of War. Unlike the other games in the series, it is played on mobile phones. It is currently available on operators and portals world wide. A PC demo can be downloaded for free. Story Following the events of God of War: Ghost of Sparta, Kratos is leading his Spartan army against Greece. While fighting alongside his warriors, he is attacked by a number of beasts led by the giant, Argos, who is sent by Hera to stop the war Kratos is waging. However, before Kratos is able to kill the beast, it is killed by an unknown assassin as a clear effort to destroy the anti-hero's reputation with the gods of Olympus. Kratos pursues him through Greece in order to discover the identity of the assassin's master, who is attempting to turn the gods against him. However, he is being slowed down by an attack of Hades' minions. Soon, the son of Hermes, Ceryx, is sent to deliver a message to Kratos from Zeus, who's becoming increasingly concerned with the amount of destruction left in Kratos' path. Ceryx confronts Kratos, but the God of War refuses to cease and engages the messenger in battle. Taking advantage of the situation, the assassin escapes. The game concludes as Kratos kills Ceryx and the Spartan soldiers celebrate, but observing the dead god's body, he realizes that Zeus would eventually take action for this act of defiance. Characters * Kratos: The new God of War who chose to aid his Spartan people in conquering all of Greece. * Spartans: The great warriors whose army is led by the God of War himself. * Argos: A gigantic beast with multiple eyes sent by the Gods to stop the Kratos and his Spartan Army. Pet of Hera * Assassin: Enigmatic enemy of Kratos who slew Argos for unknown reasons. * Ceryx: The Messenger of Olympus, and the one who was sent out to make Kratos stop his pursuit of the Assassin. Son of Hermes Enemies Common Enemies * Greek Soldier: Mere humans protecting the Greek cities from the ravaging God of War. * Dead Riders: These undead horsemen are sent by Hades to collect souls of those who are dead. * Minotaurs: Mighty critters that appear in the city as a sign from the Gods. * Cerberi: These three headed beasts are the minions of Hades that try to stop Kratos. * Undead Legionnaires: Hades' undead army come to Greece in order to stop Kratos from reaching the Assassin. Bosses * Argos: The multi-eyed monster and Hera's favorite pet. This beast appears to stop Kratos' war campaign. Kratos fights the beast during his journey through a besieged city, usually forcing it to retreat. Eventually, Kratos crushes Argos into a sewer, where it is killed by the blades of the unknown Assassin. * Ceryx: The messenger of the Gods who appears before Kratos and stops him from pursuing the Assassin. Kratos, infuriated by Ceryx's actions, attacks the God. After receiving enough damage, Ceryx falls dead, but before vanishing forever, he proclaims Kratos "the Slayer of Gods". Inventory The entire inventory is based on weapons and items collected in the first God of War game. Weapons * Blades of Athena: Kratos' blades given to him upon receiving the God of War title. * Blade of Artemis: The blade received from Artemis powerful enough to slay a Titan. Magic * Army of Hades: A powerful spell that summons undead souls. * Medusa's Gaze: Medusa's severed head, that can temporarily freeze enemies into stone. Items * Gorgon Eyes: Collect to increase Health. * Phoenix Feathers: Collect to increase Magic. Trivia *Speculations arose regarding as to the Assassin's true identity. Unconfirmed sources claim it is in fact Hermes, in disguise, which suggests the whole plot against Kratos was orchestrated by Hades, who joined forces with Hermes to turn the rest of the gods against Kratos. *This is the first and only God of War game that was not released on a Sony Playstation platform, and does not have bonus costumes or sex-mini games. Gallery Gds.jpg Go.jpg Godo.jpg Godofwarmobile.jpg Gowmobile1.jpg ImagesCAYDYCM1.jpg goofwam.jpg|The final fight of the game External Links *God of War: Betrayal on ING *The Official God of War Fan Community es:God of War: Betrayal Category:God of War:Betrayal Category:God of War Series Category:Games